


it's a good day with the breeze

by aastrae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Character Study, Confessions, Crushes, Crying, F/F, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sunsets, Sweet, What am I doing, accidental crush, idk how to tag, its so late omg, karasuno first years, one of my favorite characters i love her, scenic views, yachi is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aastrae/pseuds/aastrae
Summary: Hitoka took a deep inhale, stilling herself, and locked eyes with Kiyoko.“Senpai, I’ve liked you for a while now. I know it’s quite strange, a girl liking another girl, but I do!...Yachi Hitoka confesses, and thinks about her future on a mountaintop
Relationships: (implied crush), Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	it's a good day with the breeze

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> uh, ahaha, enjoy?  
> i love yachi, and kiyoyachi, but,,, i love bittersweet stories too
> 
> title is from mamamoo's [wind flower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOZ2r_UAfdc)

...………..

Up on the mountainside, she really did look beautiful, as always, as she sat, staring out above the houses below. 

“Oh! Kiyoko-senpai!” Hitoka called out to her upperclassman. “I...I didn’t think you would come.”

Kiyoko smiled at her, a warm, soft thing that made Hitoka’s heart leap. “Of course I would come, it’s you we’re talking about.”

Hitoka took a deep breath in. She knew what she had to do, but why was it so damn hard? 

“Uh, Kiyoko-senpai. I asked you here to tell you something very important. It may change the way you think of me, but I beg you, if you do not feel the same, I completely understand. I just wanted to tell you before you left to graduate.” Hitoka wrung her hands out, twisting her fingers and fidgeting. 

Kiyoko reached out and grabbed her hands. “I promise you, it will not change the way I think of you. I truly hold you dear to me, and I will hear you out.”

Hitoka took a deep inhale, stilling herself, and locked eyes with Kiyoko. “Senpai, I’ve liked you for a while now. I know it’s quite strange, a girl liking another girl, but I do! I did, I mean. You didn’t really care if I was smart, or quiet, or completely clueless about how volleyball even worked, but you helped me. 

You never expected anything in return, you never talked over me, never shut me down. You were kind to me.” Hitoka looked down for a beat. “I never even thought about telling you, about confessing, barely could even imagine a relationship with you. But I’m kinda glad I waited, y’know!” she looked back up to Kiyoko, a soft smile still present on her face. 

Hitoka straightened up. “I think I’m glad I waited till now, because my feelings haven’t changed.” 

She paled, realizing the implications of her words. “No! I meant.. Ugh.”

“It’s alright Hitoka, I won’t rush you.” Kiyoko said quietly, as she stroked Hitoka’s thumb in comfort. 

“I meant that I still care very deeply for you, that hasn’t changed. I truly did like you before, and I thank you for being my first love, Kiyoko-senpai.” Hitoka breathed out, the weight of her powerful but unspoken feelings flying off of her shoulders, releasing an ache on her heart that she hadn’t realised was there. 

“Kiyoko-senpai, thank you so much, and I,” she felt herself choke up, her vision blurred with unshed tears. From relief or sadness, she had no idea. “I will miss you so, so much, all of us will. I will try my hardest to-” The tears that had threatened to fall from Hitoka’ s eyes finally spilled over, dripping down onto their linked hands. 

Hitoka sniffled as she shook her head in an attempt to learn her eyes. “I will try my hardest to be as a reliable manager as you were, someone who my kouhai can look up to!” 

She once again met Kiyoko’s eyes, oh her beautiful eyes. 

“You will be an amazing manager, Hitoka-chan. I trust you with these boys.” Kiyoko grinned. “They’re yours now to watch over, to keep in line, to just,” she looked to the sky. “To just be there, you know?”

Hitoka could barely see Kiyoko, her eyes cloudy, blurry. She desperately blinked away the tears, but each time one dried, two more would replace them. She could barely make out the outline of her first crush, her first love, one of her greatest friends. 

“I don’t think you know how much I’ll miss you Kiyoko-senpai.”

Kiyoko pulled Hitoka to her chest, Hitoka burying her face into the soft material of her senpai’s sweater, soaking the fabric with tears, with her mouth crushed up into a seam. Kiyoko huffed out a giggle above her. “I think I know. Because however much it is, I might miss you more.”

She was pushed back up by the shoulders, and Hitoka felt thumbs brushing her still flowing tears from her eyes. “I am very happy you told me of your feelings Hitoka-chan, and I am very much honored and flattered, but-”

Hitoka interrupted her. “I know. Tanaka-san will be over the moon with you. I wish you two the best.” she gave Kiyoko a watery smile. “I hold no bitter feelings towards you or Tanaka-san, I know where your heart lies.” 

Then, Hitoka gasped as Kiyoko’s eyes began to cloud over as well, her shining as she gave Hitoka a wide smile, and squished her cheeks with her hands. 

“What a gift you are, Hitoka-chan, how are you so mature?”

Hitoka beamed up at her. “Not sure Kiyoko-senpai,” 

She was interrupted. “Kiyoko, Hitoka-chan. Just Kiyoko.”

“Alright.” Hitoka sniffed again, and squeezed Kiyoko’s hands once more. “Kiyoko.”

….

Hitoka gazed at the sun, already beginning to sink into the sky, behind the mountains. It was really beautiful. How funny, for such a sad day.

She heard small puffs of breath and the crackling of twigs behind her. 

“Hey Yaachan.” Hinata said softly, how unlike him. “You want some company?”

She turned to face him, and smiled when she realized he had brought guests. 

“Sure Hinata. Do you guys mind sitting?”

The four boys nodded at her, all of them being oddly quiet. They sat, Hitoka once again facing the setting sun. 

Kageyama spoke first. “How’d it go?”

She giggled when Hinata whacked him on the shoulder, calling him _‘an insensitive bastard’_ and _‘you can’t just jump into it like that’_!

“Don’t worry Hinata,” she patted him on the foot. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you.” She flopped down backwards into the grass, sighing, and placed her arms behind her head. 

“Obviously she didn’t return my feelings, but I expected as much. She was very kind throughout our conversation, and helped me calm down when I got stupidly overwhelmed.” 

The boys laid back into the grass as well, as she continued. 

“It was really nice to finally get it off of my chest, y’know? She told me that she didn’t see me in a different light, that it didn’t matter who I loved. “ 

Hitoka sighed, and closed her eyes. 

“She said she was very flattered, and that I would always remain one of her closest friends, and that I would have her unconditional love and support, no matter what.” 

Hinata scooted closer to her. “Are you happy with that?”

She leaned on Hinata’s shoulder, and buried her nose into the fabric of his school shirt. 

_‘Huh. He smells really nice. Nope. Nope. Nope. Now is not the time.’_

“I am. It may not seem like it from the outside, but I am. I am happy with the outcome.”

Hitoka rolled back to face the sky. 

“Hey,” she turned her head towards Tsukkishima, who had propped himself up over Yamaguchi, onto his elbow. “That’s really good Yaachan, I’m happy for you.”

Her face finally broke into a huge grin. “Thanks Tsukishima. I’m glad.”

“Awww!” Hinata crooned. “Tsukki’s gettin’ all soft on us!”

She heard Kageyama flick him, and grunted out, “Shut up dumbass, you ruined the mood.” as Hinata laughed softly beside her. 

Hitoka shut her eyes once more. She wondered where they would all be in three years, alumni of Karasuno High School, third years. Hopefully Kageyama and Hinata would get smarter. Maybe they all would get closer. 

Hinata poked her shoulder slightly, making Hitoka crack one eye open. 

“Good job Hitoka-chan, I’m happy that you finally got to tell her. I’ll be here for you as well, y’know,” she saw the beginnings of a blush bloom around his neck, and the tips of his ears. 

“If you ever need anything.” he smiled. 

_‘Oh no.’_

She threw an arm over her face, attempting to hide her own blush. “Thanks Hinata. Same goes for you and Kageyama, and Yamaguchi, and Tsukkishima. Although I may not be of much help.” 

Hinata giggled. “That’s awesome Yaachan. Kageyama doesn’t deserve it thou-”.

He was cut off by what Hitoka presumed was Kageyama, who began rolling them through the grass. 

Yamaguchi snickered, muffled slightly by his hand as Tsukkishima heckled and insulted them. 

Hitoka sat up as well, taking one last look at the sunset as it waved goodbye over the hilltops. 

_Maybe it wasn’t that much of a sad day, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aastrae)  
> to keep up with my shenanigans or yell about haikyuu


End file.
